Episode 5 12 Old Friend, New Ninja
by PinkNinja16
Summary: Life is perfect for Michelle. Until one night while exploring she encounters the serpentine who throw her aboard the Destiny's Bounty. Where she encounters Cole her childhood friend and meets his teacher Sensei Wu and his friends Kai, Jay and Zane as well as Lloyd Garmadon and Nya. After Sensei Wu offers, she desides to train to become a ninja. Where she uncovers her special powers
1. Chapter 1

**EPISODE: 5 1/2**

**Old Friend, New Ninja**

By: PinkNinja16

This Book is based and slightly exaggerated ona dream

**Authors Note: This is my first Lego Ninjago fan fiction. I hope you like reading it as much as I am writing it. Please don't hesitate to leave me your comments or any feed back at all really helps me to become a better author.**

**Now onto the story!**

**Chapter: 1**

The sun was going down and it was almost dark outside. The Destiny's Bounty could easily be seen off in the distance. Two shadowy figures also could be seen behind a nearby boulder on the dusty desert. A young girl was walking toward the ship when suddenly the two figures ran at her, tripped and landed on top of her! The two figures were none other than Constrictai, an orange and black type of Serpentine led by Skalidor their general! "Ow that hurts!", exclaimed one. "I think she needs to be taught a lesson for getting in our way!", said the other. While debating what to do to the girl, she almost got away. Then suddenly, one of the snakes threw a rock at her, knocking her unconscious! Then they picked her up off the ground and dragged her to the Destiny's Bounty, where they threw her onboard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

That morning, a young Lloyd Garmadon was walking to breakfast when he noticed the girl on the floor still unconscious. "Uncle! Uncle!" wailed Lloyd running franticly to find his Uncle Wu, but The screaming awoke the Ninja and who then came out of their room to see what the noise was. They later were joined by Sensei Wu, Lloyd and Nya, Kai's younger sister. "What happened?", asked Kai. "It looks like she's unconscious" remarked Zane. "Thanks for the observation Zane, but I want to know why she is here and what happened", said Kai angrily. Sensei treated and bandaged the wounds and said "Cole and Zane stay here and watch over the girl, Kai and Jay shall take your place later" "yes Sensei" said both ninja with a bow. And left Cole and Zane to watch over her in case she woke up while the others ate. "You know Zane" said Cole with a wondering tone in his voice "I think I've seen this girl before… I just can't remember where". "The probability of it being the same person would be quite high" said Zane giving another glance at the injured girl but while Zane continued talking; Cole was deep in thought wondering where he'd seen her before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

A few moments later it was Kai and Jay's turn to watch over the girl, when suddenly she started to wake up. Then quickly Cole and Kai began running in opposite directions Kai to get the others and Cole back to the Ninja's bed room. "Hey where are you going?" said Jay but Cole was too focused on finding the thing he was looking for to hear him. "W-where am I?" said the girl, confused. "You're on the Destiny's Bounty, the coolest ninja headquarters ever!", exclaimed Lloyd eagerly. Just as Lloyd finished his thought, Cole arrived with a book filled with pictures. "I think I've figured out where I have seen her before!" He opened the book to a certain page. Inside the book was a picture of Cole and the girl, but they were both much younger. "You see" Cole continued "back where I grew up; she was my neighbour and a pretty good friend". "I… is this true?" Sensei asked. Along with the others, he was a bit surprised. The girl blushed and nodded. For a few seconds everything was silent, although it felt like hours to everyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

Kai surprisingly was the first to break the silence. "It's good to hear Cole has another friend besides us" he said, half smiling with sort of an almost mocking/sarcastic tone, just to mess with Cole. The girl smiled and looked at Cole, who didn't look very happy at Kai's remark. "Anyways", Kai said, snapping everyone's attention back over to him, "I'm Kai, the guy in blue over there is Jay, and the guy in white is Zane". "It's nice to make your acquaintance" said Zane with a gentlemen-like bow, after that everyone else started introducing themselves. "So, what's your name?" asked Lloyd. "I'm Michelle" the girl said, Michelle smiled. Then, as if by magic, she got up she was standing on one foot because the serpentine broke her leg. She stumbled before regaining her balance. Kai and Zane rushed to her and stood one at either side of her and then after she was sure she was balanced. She took off the bandages that the Sensei had put on just moments before. What everyone had expected to see wasn't there! All the scrapes, bruises and wounds the serpentine had made had completely disappeared, everyone on the bounty except Cole and Michelle were shocked or just greatly surprised by what they had just witnessed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: 5**

5 minutes had passed, everyone was still shocked. No one said a word they just looked at each other. Kai looked at Zane, Lloyd looked at Sensei Wu, Jay looked at Cole who had a smug grin on his face and Nya looked at Michelle, who had the same look on her face. Michelle, now standing with both feet firmly on the ground making sure she put most of her weight on her other foot, looked around at every one else and the priceless expressions on their faces, she almost had to cover her mouth with her hands to stop herself from laughing. Then the ninja of ice turned to the Sensei and said, "Sensei I don't understand ho- "but his question was cut off when Sensei Wu suddenly said "I don't know Zane" as if he had read the mind of the young ninja. Zane stood in awe after what had seemed to him as his teacher reading his mind, then Sensei Wu took a step forwards, looked at Michelle and then finally asked her the question that was on everyone's mind "How did you get hurt that badly and what are these magical powers that you possess?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I got busy and thats when writers block got to me. So here you go Chapter 6.**

Michelle wasn't sure what to say, the first question she could answer easily, but no one had ever asked her about her powers before, even she didn't fully comprehend what her powers could do yet. "Well question one I can answer, but question two I'm not so sure but I'll try my best" and so Michelle began her tale of the night before. "Ok so last night I was on a trek around Ninjago whe-" Michelle was cut off when Lloyd asked "a what?" "A trek like a journey Lloyd" said the Sensei. "Anyways" said Michelle "when I saw your ship I got curious so I decided to go investigate. Then out of nowhere these things ran at me and-" "wait things? W-what kind of things?" asked Jay "It was kind of hard to tell in the dark, but I think they might have been snakes or something like that." Michelle continued "Serpentine, I knew it!" said Kai angrily. Then someone put a hand on Kai's shoulder, he looked back to see Cole who looked at him and said confidently with almost the same hint of mockery Kai had used on him that morning. "Easy there tiger, we'll get them next time". Anyways" said the Sensei "Michelle please continue," Well, I tried to fight them but then one of them knocked me down, exclaiming something about me needing to be taught a lesson, then the other one jumped on my back and stood there being surprisingly heavy for such a little guy, then they were brain storming what they would do with me. Eventually I wriggled free and tried to run away then one of them must've thrown something at me because, my head started hurting then I blacked out." "That explains why I found you unconscious on deck this morning" said Lloyd "and how you got wounded that badly" said Kai "but when you took off the bandages Sensei Wu put on you like 10 minutes before you were fine!" said Jay "That's weird, but cool at the same time." Said Nya "Thanks" said Michelle "but to be honest I'm not quite sure how my powers work yet." "Hmm" said Sensei Wu taking a sip of tea from the cup in his hands, no one had ever seen Sensei Wu actually make any tea before, yet somehow he always had a cup of it in his hands. "Interesting" said the Sensei "If you did possess more powers, perhaps training with us would help you unlock them, what do you say? Will you train to become a ninja with us?" Michelle wasn't quick to answer 'it could be fun' she thought to herself 'and once my leg heals in a week or so, I'll be able to learn kicks and stances properly.' "Yes" she said "I'll do it, I'll train to become a ninja with you!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: 7**

That night, the ninja decided to throw Michelle a party to welcome her to the team. Zane, Nya and Cole had made drinks and snacks to suit the occasion. Jay found a few pieces of scrap metal and wood, plastic knobs and other things, to somehow make a DJ turn table, a small but powerful speaker, a DJ mixer, coloured and strobe lights and still managed to make a pair of headphones for Kai who had volunteered to DJ the event. Even Lloyd had found something to do, with the permission of the ninja and under the watchful eye of Sensei Wu, he and the Sensei moved the TV and the ninja's game system to the upper deck for a Sitar Legend & video game dance contest.

While all of this was going on, Michelle was in the ninja's bedroom where she was told to go by Lloyd so she didn't ruin the surprise, going through the backpack she had packed 3 days ago, before she had started her journey. When she came across the same photo that Cole had showed to the group that morning and a silver bracelet with a locket attached to it. Inside the locket was a different picture of the younger Cole. On the back was an engravement that said "To Michelle, my nearest and dearest friend no matter how far apart we are we'll always be friends." She turned the bracelet over and over in her hands until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Cole looking down at her and smiling. Then suddenly Michelle stood up, spun around quickly and hugged him. "Whoa!" Cole exclaimed before looking down at her and accepting her hug. Then, right then and there she looked up at Cole, then the room was filled with the sound of a sweet guitar melody 'Kai must me testing out the DJ equipment' thought Cole, but suddenly that didn't matter to him. He was about to say something, but quickly changed his mind when Michelle started singing. He almost immediately recognised the song she was singing.

(**Bold **letters is Cole singing, _Italics _are Michelle and **_Bold and italic _**are both of them together.)

_ I remember tears streamin' down your face When I said I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember, you said don't leave me hear alone. But all that's dead and gone passed, tonight_

_Just close your eyes, The sun is goin' down You'll be alright; _**No one can hurt you now**_ Come mornin' light, you and I'll be __**Safe and sound.**_

With Michelle's soft soprano voice and Cole's low, smooth alto voice, the two were making such a beautiful harmony, that Nya couldn't help but stand outside the closed door of the ninja's bedroom to listen for a while before going above deck. "You remembered." Said Michelle before resting her head on Cole's chest, the two now swaying back and forth to the music. "How could I forget" replied Cole. "Ok it's my turn" said Cole before beginning the 2nd verse of the song.

**Don't you dare look out your window Darlin', ev'ry thing's on fire. **_The war outside our door keeps ragin' on. Hold on to this lullaby, Even when the music's gone, __**Gone**_

_ Just close your eyes _** The sun is goin' down **_You'll be alright; _** No one can hurt you now **_Come mornin' light, you and I'll be __**safe and sound**_

_ oooh _**(oooh)**_ oooh _** (oooh)**

**_Ahh ahh _**_(ahh ahh) __**Ahh ahh **__ (ahh ahh) _

_ Oooh _**(oooh****_) _**_Oooh _**(oooh)**

**_Ahh _**_Oooh __**Ahh**_

_Just close your eyes You'll be alright Come mornin' light, __** You and I'll be safe and sound.**_

**_Oooooh, oooooh, ooooh, ooooh, oooooh, oooooh (x2)_**

Then unexpectedly, Cole leaned in towards her and they kissed. Luckily for both of them, Nya had left and no one was around. After the broke kiss, they both swore to each other not to tell another living soul what they had just experienced.

But luckily for them they had broken kiss, swore to each other and stopped hugging just in time, because only moments later, Kai entered the room. "You almost done in here?" Asked Kai, leaning against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest. "Sensei sent me to find you guys after you didn't come out for a while" Kai explained, "oh yeah, sorry about that" replied Cole "we got into this conversation and I guess I just forgot." "Happens to the best of us" said Michelle, she looked over at Kai and that's when she noticed he wasn't wearing his usual red ninja robes. Instead he was wearing a pair of brown jeans, a red t-shirt with the fire emblem on it and a red hoodie with white strings, zipped up more than half way but just enough to show part of the golden emblem on his shirt. "I like your outfit" she said to Kai. "Thanks" he said "Nya got it for me last time she went to Jamonicai Village." "Should I be wearing something special too? Michelle asked. "Sure, why not?" Said Kai. Just as soon as he had said that, Michelle was gone and back in 5 minutes with the crutches Jay had made for her and wearing a black jean mini skirt, revealing the cast on her leg (that she was ok with) and a simple pink tank top with rhinestones on the straps and bottom. Yet still when she returned, she received a simultaneous "whoa" from both ninja. "Thanks" she said, blushing slightly, "well than shall we proceed?" With that, she followed her two 'escorts' upstairs, where she was found face-to-face with a massive party! "SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled, surprised indeed, Michelle stumbled backwards; not realising there wasn't a step there until she was flat on her back at the bottom of the stairs. That was one of the most painful (not to mention embarrassing) things that had ever happened to her, especially when she realised she had landed on something other than the floor. Using all her willpower to not cry and/or scream through the writhing pain in her back, she reached back until she felt something… wet? Then something metallic 'can't be a dagger or a sword' she thought to herself 'and a scythe is out of the question, so.' Wincing through the pain and a tear threatening to fall in the corner of her eyes, she pulled out a bloody shuriken, passing it to Zane, now standing off to the side of her and Nya on the other. "Here" she said finally to Zane "I believe this is yours." Taking it from her and setting it down on the nearby staircase, he looked at her and with the sincerest voice he could find, suddenly said quite quickly. "My sincerest apologies Michelle, I was almost certain I had my shurikens with me and… and." "That's ok" Michelle assured him "I'll be alright and on the off chance it leaves a scar, I'll have a great story to go with it, heh heh." She looked at him and they both smiled. "Aww, you poor thing" said Nya "yah" agreed Michelle "that thing went in pretty deep" wincing through another shock of pain when Zane and Nya helped her to her feet, stumbling a lot then finally giving up on balance and letting Zane hold her while Jay went to go find the crutches where ever they flew to, never passing up the opportunity to impress Nya, was the first to volunteer. Returning a few minutes later and handing the crutches to Michelle and her thanking the 3 of them for their help. "Lloyd?" Asked Nya. "Yah?" Responded Lloyd "can you go get me a cold washcloth?" She asked "I can do that" said Lloyd, running off and coming back about 30 seconds later. "Thanks" said Nya taking it from him and helping Michelle to help Michelle clean and bandage her wound gushing with blood.

This being a better time than ever, Kai called "wait!" To the two, they turned around and gave him a look that looked like if he didn't have a good reason, they would both personally pound him into the ground. "Before you go" he continued "we got you this…" Kai motioned for Zane and Lloyd to step forwards, in each doing so, Michelle noticed there was something in each of their hands. Michelle took a small step towards them and took the item in Zane's hands. It was a neatly folded pink garment with a perfectly coiled rope on top and a belt slightly darker than the garment on top of that, but unfolding it, Michelle realised it was a ninja gi! "Guys this is amazing! Thank you!" She practically screamed. "If I wasn't almost bleeding to death, I would so hug you right now!" She the item Lloyd had for her; it was a golden, metal pendant shaped like a round cloud, flipping it over in her hands, on the front was a small face. "That's the emblem of magic, it's been quite a while since I'd last seen one" said Sensei Wu. "It goes on your uniform" explained Kai, showing her the emblem on his uniform "attached to the ropes." "Yah, this is great and all" Michelle interrupted "but…uh" "oh yeah, sorry about that" said Kai "That's about it, you guys can go now." "Thanks" replied Michelle. "Come on Nya, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out." "Let's go then" said Nya "The longer we wait, the worse it may get." So while they starting back down the hallway to the bathroom, everyone else started back upstairs except for Jay who stopped Cole halfway up the stairs to talk to him. "Hey Cole" said Jay "What?" said Cole turning to look at him "do we need to go find a mop for your girlfriend?" He asked "Oh shut up Jay!" Cole said angrily "She is NOT my girlfriend!" "Ok, ok I get it sorry! Jeeze, I was just joking!" Said Jay "great" said Cole "then you won't mind cleaning up, will you?" "What!? Why me?" "Because apparently you think it's so funny."

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while and that this a super long chapter. I had originally planed to make it longer but then I relised how long this chapter was so I decided to make it 2 chapters long. Aww can't you just feel the love :3 Poor Michelle first severe injury then 3 guys falling head over heals for her. **

**The song I used was called Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift (ft. The Civil wars) I do not own this song and neither do you (unless you are Taylor Swift and you are reading this)**

**One other thing it might take while for me to finish chapter 8, also thanks for all the views I've been getting , send me your thoughts, comments and suggestions, I'd really appreciate the feedback!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: 8**

"Wow" said Nya "you weren't kidding when you said the shuriken went in deep. The blood is still flowing, but I'm pretty sure I can stop it, or at least slow it down. Can you hand me that cloth?" "Sure" said Michelle passing Nya the cold, wet cloth. "Thanks, how about that sponge?" Nya asked, passing back the cloth now sopping wet, dripping red blood everywhere. Placing it in a small bucket filled with warm water and taking a sponge out of a similar pail filled with cold water and handing it to Nya. "Thanks, now water bottle please." Michelle handed the water bottle to Nya, but was slightly confused when Nya gave it right back to her. "What's this for?" Michelle asked "It's for drinking you lost A LOT of blood today, so I highly recommend you, bandages, sorry, try to drink lots and stay hydrated for the next few days." "Ok then and here you go" replied Michelle before passing Nya the gauze and bandages and taking a big sip of water. "Thanks" Replied Nya "luckily; you didn't break anything, not during the fall anyways, so now I think you're done. But before we go, a few things, 1) Stay hydrated, I've already told you that one already though. 2) If you can try to keep a damp cloth with you in case the bleeding starts to act up again. 3) Here's your gi, I would recommend that you put it on because your shirt is totally done for, don't worry, I'm sure I can help you with the belt and ropes and finally 4) Have fun but try to take it easy, ok?" "Ok" said Michelle "Got it, got it, yes please some help would be nice and I will" after being handed her uniform and a damp, slightly blood stained cloth. She closed the door to the bathroom again, Nya now leaning against the wall outside the bathroom door. Then Michelle came out of the bathroom wearing the uniform, rope, pendant, belt and cloth in hand. Where Nya taught her how to tie her belt and fasten the emblem on the rope and how to tie the knot on the ends. "Cool, thanks" said Michelle looking down at her uniform. "No problem" replied Nya, "but we better be getting up there before one of them starts to think your dead." Giggling and grinning from ear to ear, Michelle grabbed her crutches and water bottle and the two returned to the deck to find, colourful balloons and streamers everywhere, Kai was behind the D.J. equipment, one hand on the turn table, the other holding the headphones against his ear, the other half of the headphones swinging freely while he moved to the beat of the current song. At the bow of the ship, a long table was filled with all sorts of snacks, treats and drinks. In between the two tiny stair cases leading up to the buffet was the T.V. and the game system Lloyd and the Sensei had put there, with Jay and Cole leaning on either side of it. "Wow!" exclaimed the pink ninja in awe while walking (or limping) to the center of the open space, "so that's what you were doing." Then she saw Cole and Jay walking towards her. "See? I told you she wasn't dead" Cole said to Jay "fine, fine take it" Jay said, taking a 5 dollar bill out of his back pocket and shoving it at Cole. "Gee, thanks for the support" said Michelle sarcastically, "yeah, sorry about that" said Cole "but just to be fair, the bet was Jay's idea and the only reason I agreed was because I knew I could win, I know you better than anyone else here, I know how tough you are, plus it was the only way I could get Jay to shut up." "Hey!" replied Jay "there are other ways to-" but his thought was interrupted when Michelle suddenly asked "Hey, where's Zane?" looking around for her new friend. "He's probably putting the finishing touches on…it" replied Nya "what's it?" "If we told you that it would ruin the surprise." Said Zane, walking into the room and going over to Kai. "5 bucks says only one of them jumps at the cake, 10 bucks says neither of them do it." The ninja of fire whispered to his brother, "I accept your challenge" Zane whispered back 'but there's no possible scenario in which I would be defeated' he thought to himself, returning to the group of ninja. "Wow, guys this is amazing! I can't believe you guys did this all for me!" Michelle said excitedly "no problem" replied Cole. "Come on guys let's party! Kai turn up the music!" Yelled Michelle, even more excited than before. Then suddenly her stomach growled loudly "heh, heh, sorry about that" replied Michelle, giggling a little, "I guess through all the craziness and confusion I forgot to eat" and a round of laughter echoed throughout the Destiny's Bounty.

The party was now in full swing and it was just one surprise after another. First, a big piñata shaped and painted to look exactly like a hypnobrai warrior! Then, Nya walked in with a batch of cupcakes! But not just any cupcakes, when he was done, Lloyd had decided to "help" make them. Little did anybody know Lloyd had tampered with them, he had taken about half the unbaked cupcakes and put a small wireless detonator in each one, with a small remote stuffed in his pocket, so he could make any one of those cupcakes explode whenever he wanted. Unfortunately, everyone found that out the hard way, more spesifecly Cole found that out the hard way, when Lloyd decided he would detonate the cupcake right in his face. Resulting in a furious, cake covered Cole having to be restrained from almost trying to clobber Lloyd who was rolling around on the floor, laughing hysterically at Cole about 5 feet away. Suspiciously, Michelle went over to where Lloyd was and picked up the remote. "Everyone drop the cupcakes and back away slowly" she announced, after doing so she pressed the button on the remote and one of the cupcakes exploded. She pressed the button again. Another cupcake explosion. "A ha!" Exclaimed Michelle in a realistic British accent "Watson, I believe we've caught our culprits red handed." She walked over to one of the cupcakes and split it in two and in one of the halves, a small detonator. "By Jove Holmes, did you say there was two of 'em?" Replied Cole in an equally believable British accent, easily being able to escape the restrain Jay and Zane had on him, he walked over to where his friend was standing, went behind her and put a hand on her left shoulder and looked over it at her. She returned the glance with her own and the two instantly burst out laughing. "Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Asked Jay "certainly, seeing as though you weren't alone in the crime" replied the pink ninja in her accent "It was a good plan, but it had its flaws so I had seen it coming. I knew Lloyd would try to do something and apparently that was it. He took the detonators you had made and put them into the unbaked cupcakes" she explained "he thought it would be fun to play a little prank on us, but when I saw the remote in his pocket and Lloyd trying to slip away. I knew something was up." "Brilliant deduction, Holmes" said Cole "no" said Jay "I mean why are you talking like that? It's kinda creepin' me out." "Oh yeah, that" said Michelle normally now and breaking to take a sip of water. 3 reasons 1) When we were younger we would always pretend we were Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson and solve mysteries. 2) We both do a hell of a good British accent and 3) Because it makes for the best inside joke ever." "Hey Jay, can you come help me?" Called Nya from another room. "O…of course! Coming Nya!" Jay yelled back before going to find her. "I better go too" said Cole "I still need to wash all this icing and cake out of my hair." "Bye bye then" said Michelle waving to him as he left the room. Seeing that 3 of the 8 people were out of the room, Kai returned to the table to put on a good song and Lloyd sat down to play a video game. Michelle watched as Zane took the tray of cupcakes and placed it on the table of snacks and fallowed him. "Hey Lloyd?" Said Michelle curiously, he paused the game and looked at her; Zane also turned around and looked at her. She leaned against the mast of the ship and folded her hands across her chest "how many of those exploding cupcakes do you have left?" "I made 12" Lloyd replied "and 3 went off so… about 9, why?" "You'll see" she replied. She grabbed one and peeled off the wrapper to reveal a mouth-watering, beautify decorated, chocolate cupcake with vanilla icing and went over to Lloyd. He stood up and she handed him the cupcake. He took it from her and she whispered something in his ear. Lloyd nodded eagerly and Michelle said out loud "On the count of 3." At those words Sensei Wu, Kai, as well as Cole who had just came back, looked at her. Cole realised what she was going to do. "Are you sure now is a good time to be doing this?" He asked nervously, ignoring Cole's question, she announced "1…2…3" Lloyd flung the cupcake high in the air. Michelle pressed the detonator button on the remote and the cupcake burst into pieces. "Watch me" she said daringly because she did indeed hear Cole's question and anticipated his concern. She jumped up and caught a piece of cake in her mouth, leaned back and another piece. In a matter of seconds, she was jumping and twirling around the ship. Each time catching another piece of cake in her mouth and then she stood there as the last piece of cupcake was about to hit the floor, she shot out her hand, caught the cupcake and put it in her mouth "and scene" she said taking a bow as everyone applauded excitedly. "That was so cool!" Said Lloyd, clapping and jumping wildly "I agree that was quite extravagant" said Zane somewhat happily, smiling. "I haven't seen you do that since the 7th grade talent show!" Said Cole going over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder again. "Thank you. Thank you." Said Michelle, taking another bow. With the ninja of earth and the ninja of magic now standing said by said and the room almost completely silent, Jay and Nya returned carryin foot tall cake in with them! "I…is that cake?" Asked both ninja, staring at the 4 foot master piece, practically drooling over it. "Yeah" replied Nya "Zane and I both knew Cole would never leave if you knew what we were doing. So we asked Sensei to make a distraction so we could make and decorate the cake." Woo hoo!" Shouted Michelle and Cole excitedly. Then they did something unexpected, they went back and ran at the cake, jumping at just the right moment and landing right in it! Only to emerge seconds later covered in cake and coloured icings and sending a lot of icing onto the floor. Zane held out his hand to Kai and uttered the words "I won." "Fine, fine" said Kai handing him a 10 dollar bill, he took it from Kai and put it in his pocket. Awestruck, Nya just looked at the two and then at Cole and Michelle. She couldn't tell Cole from Michelle the two were so covered. "Nom…nom, this is the best cake ever! Said one who sounded like Michelle. It was hard though as both figures had their mouths full of cake. "It was a good thing Nya and I had prepared for this" said Zane pulling out a bunch of forks, one for everyone. Hours later. Clean, tired and full of cake, everyone decided it was a lot of fun, but it was late and time for bed. "There's just one thing I still don't comprehend" said Zane as the ninja were brushing thier teeth. "What's that?"Asked Michelle "if you are somehow able to heal yourself, how is it possible that your leg and back didn't heal like the scraped and bruises the serpentine gave you?" He asked "not sure, maybe it only works on minor injuries and for the major ones, shortens the healing time. I'll think about it, maybe we can find out tomorrow because I'm tired now. Good night."Good night" everyone replied as Michelle left to go to her room right beside the ninja's bed room. She knew tomorrow was going to ba a long day.

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long. I had a ton of ideas and organising my thoughts was kinda hard. Bear with me because the next chapter might take a while and hopefully it won't be as long as this one. They just keep getting longer don't they?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: 9 **

Michelle woke up early that morning probably the only one awake at that hour, feeling a little sick. She sat up in bed and thought out loud to herself "man, I think I ate way too much cake last night" she clutched her stomach and thought "hey, if I'm on a boat that flies... would I get sea sick or air sick?" "Is that really the time to be thinking about that?" She debated with herself. Feeling even more sick than before, she went to the bathroom and put both hands on either side of the sink. She panted hard as she looked down and squeezed her eyes shut. She looked up and saw herself in the mirror, she did look pretty sick. Her face was pale and flushed; her cheeks were hot and pink. She felt her forehead it was also hot. "I can't let anyone find put about this" she thought to herself "I'm just tired that's all." But she didn't feel just tired, she felt... something else. She felt it coming up her throat; she turned around quicky and that's when the vomiting began, for what felt to be a long time but was only about 10 minutes. She did feel a tiny bit better after that, but not by much. She swished some water around in her mouth to get rid of the taste of puke and stumbled back to her bed to try to get a few more hours of sleep.

Those next few hours of sleep really did a good number on Michelle. She awoke that morning feeling a lot better, not great but better that earlier. She got out of bed and went over to the full length mirror and looked at her reflection. Her hair was messed up and sticking up in odd directions, her pajamas were slightly wrinkled but on the bright side she did look a lot better and most of the colour had returned to her cheeks. She grabbed a cleanly washed uniform off the end of her bed and went to go have a shower. "I can't let anyone find out about this" she quietly repeated to herself as she walked down the hallway.

Clean and fully uniformed, her hair slicked back into a neat ponytail, Michelle walked down the hallway to breakfast. She threw her pajamas and towel into the laundry hamper outside her door and kept going. when she got to the deck, Nya was sitting there to greet her, Michelle returned the greeting "you hungry?" Asked Nya "starved" replied Michelle and the two went off to breakfast together. When they got there, the room was flooded with cheerful "good mornings." "Hi everyone" Michelle managed to say as excitedly as possible. "Come on, sit dowm" said Cole patting the seat beside him. "Sure why not?" She said sitting down between Cole and Kai. Kai looked happy to see her that morning; in fact everyone looked happy to see her that morning. She looked down at the table; Zane had make breakfast so there was plenty to go around. "What day is it today?" Asked Michelle as she looked up and took a bite of her chocolate chip muffin. "It's Friday, why?" Replied Nya "crap" muttered Michelle face palming herself. "I don't see what's so bad about Friday?" Said Kai "It's not that, this weekend is the seasons festival." "And…" "And, for the past 4 years my mom and I have volunteered, working at the pavilions and I completely forgot we had volunteered again this year." "The seasons festival? Can we go? Please? Please? Please?" Begged Lloyd. "I think it sounds like fun" said Nya. "The pavilions start at 2 this afternoon, but I have to be at the Chima pavilion at 1:30 in costume to help set up. So that leaves us the entire morning to train or whatever, and I can only work the one day if I have to." Added Michelle convincingly, "I suppose we could go. We can clean from the last night's party this morning and train even harder tomorrow then." Said Sensei Wu. Everyone cheered loudly at this for about 5 minutes and then everyone turned back to their breakfast.

The rest of the morning went by pretty slowly. Breakfast was dismissed shortly after, and clean up took less than half an hour. "I feel like I'm not helping a lot, I'm kind of feeling a bit useless right now" admitted Michelle sitting on the stairs beside the Sensei, watching everyone else work "are you sure you don't need any more help?" She asked "no thanks we're almost done" replied Kai. "Besides" added Sensei Wu "if you want to train with us, you should make a full recovery first." "Good idea" agreed Michelle. "Maybe Zane needs some help" suggested Jay handing Kai the speaker and a light to take downstairs. "Great idea" said Michelle excited she finally had something to do; she quickly made her way to the kitchen to find Zane, washing the dishes from last night and this morning's breakfast. "Need any help?" She asked grabbing a dish towel and starting to dry things before Zane had even given her an answer. "Well since you're already here, and already working. It would seem appropriate to accept your assistance" replied Zane looking at his new teammate, drying a muffin tin from this morning's chocolate chip muffins and carefully setting it down with the other dry dishes. There was a bit of an awkward silence as the two worked. Michelle kept trying to make small talk with Zane by asking him questions that should take a lengthy answer, only to revive a very short one instead and vice-versa for Zane. "Maybe after we're done we could play Chess or Go Fish or something?" Offered Michelle "yes that would be quite fun" replied the ninja of ice without looking up from his work._ 'Surely no one would concentrate that hard on cleaning dishes'_ Michelle thought to herself_ 'he must have something on his mind.' _"Is something wrong?" She finally managed to ask him. "Why would you think that?" He asked looking up at her, the feel of his staring at her, waiting attentively for an answer made her feel uncomfortable. "Well…" she began shifting uncomfortably from side to side, trying to find the right words so she didn't make him angry, she knew he wouldn't do that to her, but he could easily pin her down being a bit taller and far more experienced in combat training than she was. "…I felt, no offence and all that you were being distant, so I thought I'd ask and make sure everything was ok." "Yes…everything is fine" he lied, but he knew Michelle wasn't convinced "come on you can tell me, I swear I won't tell anyone else" she promised. "Your persuasion techniques were most effective" admitted Zane "so I'll tell you. You remember your past correct?" Michelle nodded wanting to know what this had to do with being distant "and you remember your family?" Another nod "that's my problem." "I'm confused" said Michelle cocking her head to one side. "My problem is, while the others recall their pasts whether it be past adventures or experiences or being with their families. I do not. No memory of my past or my family. All I remember is, one day I woke up near the outskirts of a village, knowing nothing but my name. Kai and I have once returned to my village trying to seek answers but we found nothing about my past." He said sadly "that's terrible! No wonder you feel this way." Michelle said pitifully to Zane putting a hand on his shoulder as he turned away from her. "I promise one day you will find your family and your missing past and everything will get better. Now come on…" she said as her voice changed from sentimental to energetic in half a second "I've got a chess game to win" she exclaimed throwing the towel in the laundry bin and practically dragging Zane out of the room by his ninja robes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: 10**

"I find this display most unbecoming" said Zane patting down and refolding his ninja robes after Michelle had released him from her grasp. "Well… where do you want to play?" Asked Michelle pulling a chess/checkers set out from behind the stairs. "Why don't you decide?" Said Zane "Well… the roof?" Asked Michelle "that seems dangerous. And how would you get up there in your condition?" He asked. "I think the real question is why shouldn't we and how will you get me off?" She replied smugly. "Can you hand me that stick?" She asked pointing at the staff lying on the ground about 5 feet away. It was a pale, wooden rod about 5 feet long with a spear tip at one end and a purple diamond, the bottom entwined in a rough string. A pink and a purple feather on the end of the string at the other end of the staff, Michelle had taped the stick in the middle and near either end with a cream coloured hockey tape, obviously for better grip when wielding. Zane grabbed the stick; it faintly glowed then went dim. He handed it to Michelle who grabbed it in the middle with both hands, closed her eyes and it glowed brighter than before. Zane shielded his eyes as a ball of white light surrounded Michelle engulfing the girl in light. He opened his eyes to find nothing but a black smokey burn on the floor where Michelle was standing as the smell of burnt wood filled his nostrils. "Hello" Shouted Michelle waving at him excitedly. She was hovering slightly in a meditating position less than a foot in the air above the roof of the dining room, the staff sitting in her lap almost hanging on for dear life, shimmering brightly.

"So, do you want to play chess first or start off with a few rounds of checkers?" Asked Michelle going back to the spot where she was before, resting the end of her staff on the ground. "We should work our way up rather than do it all at once" replied Zane. "Well put" said Michelle opening the box and starting to set the pieces on the floor. Zane left and came back a few minutes later with two soft purple pillows for the two to sit on "my apologies for being late" said Zane "Kai wouldn't let me leave the room until I told him why I needed these." "What did you tell him?" Asked Michelle "I just told him we were playing a game" replied Zane throwing Michelle her pillow and sitting down on his. "Well you're just in time" replied Michelle "I just finished setting up the board and you get the first move" Zane nodded and started the game off. "Zane, you've fought the serpentine, what are they like? Can you tell me a little about them?" Asked Michelle double jumping two of Zane's kings. "There are 5 serpentine tribes" started Zane. "The Hypnobrai, the Fangpyre, the Venomari, the Constrictai, the ones you have only recently encountered and the Anacondrai. But the Anacondrai are near extinction because when Lloyd uncovered them, after the thousands of years they had been locked away they had retorted to cannibalism so there's only one left, Pythor." "Wait, wait, wait Lloyd was the one who realised the serpentine onto Ninjago?!" Interrupted Michelle "yes" replied Zane taking one of Michelle's kings. "He had originally uncovered the Hypnobrai, planning to use them to take over Ninjago but they betrayed him. So he did something similar with the Fangpyre, with the same ending result. So he went to go uncover the Anacondrai tribe. Pythor had deceived him into thinking he was his friend, but when Lloyd wasn't looking Pythor stole the map of dens from him which will tell you where the 5 serpentine dens were located. Pythor then made it his mission to release and unite all the tribes and find the four silver fang blades that will awaken the Great Devourer. A creature that will consume the land, turning day into night." "Wow, that's cool! Anything else I should know about them?" Asked Michelle curiously "yes" replied Zane "as the name implies each tribe has a different ability. The Hypnobrai's gaze has the power to hypnotize and then control the victim. The Fangpyre will bite people and inanimate objects, slowly turning it into a serpent. The Venomari will spit their venom at you; causing hallucinations and the Constrictai well… constrict you" "well if the shoe fits…" shrugged Michelle "what does Pythor do?" "At the moment, jumps out from behind corners and scares Jay. We have yet to find out what he can really do." Replied Zane "whoa, Zane was that just a joke I just heard? I'm officially impressed!" Joked Michelle "anyways, I heard something a green ninja. What can you tell me about that?" "The green ninja is a legend. Stating one ninja will rise above the rest and become the green ninja who is destined to defeat the dark lord." "Dark lord? Cool! Who's the green ninja?" "We do not know. Sensei says it's too early to tell." "That reminds me" said Michelle "what time is it, should I start getting ready?" "It's about 12:15 but I need to go get lunch ready and by the time we are done it would be time to go so I'd get ready soon." Said Zane packing up the game and heading to the kitchen "my apologies for holding out game up short" "No problem, wait up I'll help you with lunch, getting my costume on should take 5 minutes or less so I'll do it after lunch" said Michelle running after him to help with lunch "could I be the green ninja?" she wondered to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter: 11**

"What are we making?" Asked Michelle eyeing all the ingredients on the counter. "Pizza? Bagels? Pizza Bagels?" "I was thinking tacos" replied Zane "cool, what about nachos?" She asked "why?" "Because nachos are cooler" replied Michelle "ok then, let's start" Zane said. About 10 minutes later they were done. "I'll go tell the others lunch is done if you can take everything out by yourself" offered Michelle "ok" replied the ninja of ice "they are probably all downstairs." "Great" she replied running out of the room, grabbing the pillows and going to find everyone else. She got to the rec room to find Cole, Jay, Kai and Lloyd playing a video game and Nya sitting on the couch watching them. "Hey guys, can you pause the game for a sec?" She asked "what?" Asked Cole turning around to look at Michelle "I thought you guys might want to know lunch is ready here are your pillows back" Michelle said throwing the pillows to Jay and accidently hitting him in the face. "Pffft" replied Jay blowing the feathers out of his mouth, finding everyone in the room laughing. "Not cool guys. What are we having? Pizza? Bagels? Pizza Bagels?" "That's exactly what I said!" Exclaimed Michelle "and we're having nachos." "Why not tacos?" He asked "because nachos are cooler" replied Kai "that's exactly what I told Zane. Talk about ironic!" Said Michelle "now come on lunch is getting cold" _'and teleporting now would freak everyone out' _she thought to herself.

When they got there, Zane slid the door open. And entering the room, everyone felt a warm feeling deep within themselves and almost completely over powering Michelle. The decorations from last night's party were still hung. Crêpe paper streamers and lanterns where carefully hung on the walls and there was confetti on the table and floor. At the table, Zane had set it to nicely accommodate room for the extra person. 8 glass cups were filled mid-way with a juice or a fruity smelling tea (no one could tell) sat sparkling on the table beside a plate and a cloth napkin waiting for the silverware that would never come and finally a big round plate of nachos sat in the middle of the long wooden table. "Not bad" admired Michelle taking her place at the opposite end of the table from the Sensei, taking in the full aspect of the room "not bad at all." Once every one was seated, Michelle announced for everyone to 'dig in' because there was plenty to go around. Laughing, talking and chewing on machos, Michelle almost lost track of time "wow, it's almost 1:00 I better start getting ready for the pavilion" realised Michelle getting up and almost running off. But then she felt a sudden tug and was jerked back into her seat by Cole "chill out" he said letting her go "you said you had to be there at 1:30, it's only 12:50. Sit here and stay awhile" "fine" replied the ninja of magic grimly "you didn't have to pull so hard though" "sorry." "It should be exiting" she said perking up slightly "I've worked at all the pavilions so far and the Chima pavilion is brand new."

"What do you guys think of my costume?" Asked Michelle twirling around to show them everything. She was wearing a gold layered skirt covered in gold sparkles and light blue sequins lining the bottom and a gold tube top. She was also wearing gold knee pads that looked like a pair of wings, a gold necklace with a dark blue pendant in the middle and she was wearing a golden crown in her red hair with a blue stone in the middle. "Wow" replied Kai. "I agree" said Zane. "Not bad" admitted Jay crossing his arms across his chest waving his top hand at her, closing his eyes and turning his head away from her turning his body sideways. "Yeah" Agreed Michelle "at first, I thought the outfit wasn't really my style. So I decided to edit it a little. The skirt, knee braces and crown were originally part of the outfit, I added the rest." "Wow" the ninja of fire said again taking a step forward to examine the outfit better. "We'll be in Ninjago City in twenty minutes guys" said Nya over the ship's intercom, "Over and out." "That was convenient" said Michelle "I'll be back before we land" and she ran to her room.

_Michelle's Journal_

_Entry: #25_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been the most eventful week ever! First, I found Cole again! Second, I'm a Ninja! Michelle, Ninja of Magic. I like the sound of that. I guess I better to explain how this all happened first though. Well, 2 days ago, I set out on another trip to learn more about the mysterious land of Ninjago. I was in the desert and it was almost night time. Then suddenly two serpentine warriors attacked me! They knocked me unconscious and threw aboard The Destiny's Bounty (a flying ship and the ninja headquarters that I now call home). I woke up, introduced myself to my future team and told them my story. A few things happened after that, but long story short, Sensei Wu (my new teacher) asked if I wanted to join them, so I did. Anyways, The Seasons Festival is this weekend; I've been stationed at the new Chima pavilion. I can't wait, it's gonna be great!_

_Have to go we'll be in Ninjago City soon._

_- Michelle_

**Author's Note: Pretty exciting couple of chapters huh? What will happen next? Will something bad happen to our heroes? Will Kai admit his love for Michelle? Will Zane? Will I ever stop asking you rhetorical questions? Anyways, I have an Announcement! Starting today I will be starting up OCs (original characters). ****For anyone who's interested, please message me or E-mail me if you'd like to see a character(s) of yours. Give me their Name(s), description of the character (Hair colour and style, distinguishing characteristic********, personality, age Etc...) and the screen name you wish to go by. I'll tell you if I can make room for them. At the end of the chapter (if I've used any OC's) I'll mention the character and the name of who made him/her. If you do send in a character, it will probably have a speaking role, some characters will have bigger roles than others, but it's still better that nothing. I can't wait to see what you can come up with. **

**The next chapter is coming soon so bear with me. I'll get it online the second it's done.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter: 12**

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I started making a My Little Pony fan fic and it's getting SUPER popular! The next one may take a while so bear with me some more please. P.S. Thanks for being such Loyal readers ;)**

(Michelle's point of view)

I quietly close my journal and set it back in its hiding place. Putting it under my mattress might not be the smartest place, but at least it's safe… for now. I decided I'd had enough solitude for one day, so I decided to go upstairs. But instead, I stop myself in the hallway. I slide down to the floor and hug my knees to my chest. My brain flooded with what-if's, questions I already know the answers to and questions I need the answers to, but too afraid to ask for. I puzzle over these things for a while. (Italics mean thinking, just so you know) _Does Kai like me? _I think to myself _and if he does, will Cole be mad? Does Jay hate me and what will happen to me if my mom finds out I'm a ninja? Or even worse, what if someone finds out my secret? _My thoughts are clouded and I snap out of my daze when I hear someone coming down the hall. I don't bother to look up. The figure slides down beside me and puts a hand on my left shoulder. I finally look at the person touching my shoulder, it's Kai. He smiles at me and I tense up. I try turning my head away, but somehow I can't stop myself from looking back at him. _Of all the people in the world, _I think to myself. It had to be Kai. "Something wrong?" He asks me "no" I reply meekly "just thinking" "'bout what?" He asks. I immediately freeze up, what do I tell him? '_Just wondering if you like me, that's all_.' I think sarcastically to myself. "Not much" I finally reply "oh" he says almost disappointedly "you need anything?" I ask hoping to cheer him up a little (_I can't stand it when people are upset.)_ "No" he responds "just thought you might want to know we're in Ninjago City now." "Well…thanks" I reply. I get up to leave, but Kai catches me and grabs my wrist, refusing to let go. "Wait" he says. "What?" I ask half annoyed. "I…I just wanted to tell you that…that I think you look…good in that outfit." He says nervously, his cheeks turning a bright pink colour. "Thanks" I reply nervously, almost blushing myself. He lets go of my arm and I bolt up the stairs, not stopping until I've reached the bridge. _Am I falling for Kai?_

I reach the bridge, doubled over, tired and out of breath. Nya looks at me over her shoulder, shrugs it off and goes over to the main computer. Jay immediately stops playing with the coffee maker and runs over to take control of the ship. I stand up and do a quick scan around the room, to notice a few people are missing. Counting everyone in my head. Nya's at the computer, one. Jay took the wheel, two. Cole's at the table doing…something and I assume Kai's still downstairs since I ran up here, three and four. I saw Zane meditating on the main deck, five and myself makes six. But there are eight of us. "Where are Sensei Wu and Lloyd?" I ask aloud. "Where IS Lloyd?" Asks Jay glancing at me, as if I knew the answer "I mean I saw Sensei, but if we can't find Lloyd who-" "Jay" warns Cole sternly, glaring at him, shutting him up almost instantly. "Haven't seen 'em" Cole says looking over at me. "What was Jay talking about" I ask "about Lloyd?" "Well…" Jay begins "I was just saying that" Jay makes a muffled, high pitched sound as Cole tightly clamps his hand over Jay's mouth. "Let's just say, Lloyd has a tendency to get in trouble" admits Cole taking his hand off of Jay's mouth, looking from his wet glove to Jay in utter disgust. "Did you just lick my hand?" Cole asks the ninja of lightning giving him another annoyed look, Jay giving him a guilty one before bolting out of the room, the ninja of earth furiously chasing after him. Honestly not knowing what to make of the situation, I go over to Nya whose back at the wheel. "Now I feel kinda guilty for asking" I admit. "Boys" Nya replies "Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em." I nod in agreement. Suddenly, someone screams outside. Nya drops the ships anchor and we run outside to find Cole with Jay in a headlock, Jay thrashing helplessly, gasping for air. "That…" I say looking at Jay "…looks painful." "If I'm doing it right it should be" Cole replies, Jay's face starting to turn blue. "Cole, let go of him!" I yell, almost shrieking "ok" he says letting go of Jay. The ninja of lightning drops to the floor with a 'thud'. Nya and I help him up; he shoots Cole a dirty look and storms off. "There's the convention center where I'm supposed to go." I say changing the subject, pointing at a building down the block. "Want me to come with you?" Cole asks "No thanks, I can walk there myself" I reply, grabbing my staff and jumping 3 feet down onto the street "I'll see you guys at two."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter: 13**

**Author's Note: First of all, I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry this chapter took soooo long. Writer's block, no wifi to post, other fan fic. I'll try to post more often, thank you for bearing with me through all this. **

Cars honk and speed past me as I walk down the sidewalk to the hotel. I look around Ninjago City and take in the atmosphere. The grass is a lush green, the sky is a pale grey, the clouds hardly move and a warm breeze blows through my bright red hair.

Entering the building, I gasped in awe at what was once was a hotel conference room/ballroom, now highly resembled a mythical jungle land. Food stands and souvenir booths lined the lobby; the stands were filled with countless kinds of candies and treats. The ballroom had fake vines hanging from the walls and ceiling as I walked in. Multiple chairs and tables were lined in rows for the guests, except for the back right corner of the room for the kitchen and meal line and the front of the room which held a stage the length of the front wall. I took a deep breath in and sighed happily. "Smells good in here" I say "like…like."

"Like an amazingly awesome homemade stew made by yours truly?" A familiar voice asked from behind me. "I spun around quickly, a tall, dark haired boy with round, black, thick framed glasses, wearing a chef's outfit was standing there, smiling at me. "Simon!" I squealed, throwing myself into his arms, hugging him tightly. "How's my favorite girl?" He asks hugging me back "great! How are you? What are you doing here?" I ask back letting go of Simon. "I'm working in the kitchen as a chef" he replies "It's a lot of fun and-"

"TAP TAP!" Goes a lower voice, then someone taps my shoulder from behind me. I turn around to find no one there. I turn back to Simon to find a familiar looking boy standing next to him. The boy rests his left Arm on Simon's weak shoulder. The boy was about 2 feet taller than Simon and I. The boy also looked a few years older than either of us. His hair was messy and short and a fiery red/orange colour with dark sun glasses resting on his head. He had a sort of muscular build and wore baggy blue jeans and a black hoodie that hung below his waist. "Hey Shawn" Simon and I murmur. "How are my little brother and his girlfriend doing?" Shawn asks tousling Simon's hair with a smug grin on his face. "What?" Simon and I ask together in utter disbelief. Simon jerked away from his older brother, pushing his rectangular glasses back in place. "Michelle is NOT my girlfriend" Simon says angrily "no offence Michelle" "and Simon is NOT my boyfriend" I add. "Whatever" Shawn says walking off "I'm needed elsewhere." "Shure he is" I say sarcastically with a smirk. I look over at Simon who messes up his own hair and tries imitating Shawn. We both burst out laughing and hoping Shawn doesn't come back and hear us. "Ah brothers" I say, Trying to calm my giggling. "You don't have any brothers" Shawn Replies. "I have you and Cole…" I say "…that's close enough." "Heh heh, I guess you're right" Simon says.

"Colins! We need you in the kitchen over here." A gruff voice yells from the kitchen. "Coming Mr. Jackson" Simon yells back. "Gotta go Michelle but, see you later?" "Always" I confirm nodding and smiling, watching Simon run away.

* * *

"5 minutes to open people," yells Jace, the organizer, our boss basically. "Gotta make sure everything's perfect." The other volunteers straighten chairs, check last minute details or hang out in the staff room. I hadn't seen Simon in hours. I'd always admired his spirit and kind hearted nature, how he's always happy to help others. I look out the main glass doors, where people have been very anxiously waiting in line to get inside. Rumor had it people had been waiting since noon. Shaun comes up from behind me and opens the heavy glass. People literally flood into the room. Some go the ballroom where the music is being blasted full volume, while others get in line for a meal or to look at the wares. I'm about to go back into the ballroom when 4 voices say "Hi Michelle" simultaneously behind me. I turn to see the smiling faces of Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane.

"Hey guys!" I say excitedly, "Where's Sensei and Nya?"

"Should be here any second." Kai says, at the exact same time, the two some walked right in the door.

"Found them!" Jay replies, knowing we all see them.

"Hey guys!" Nya says.

"He-he...hey Nya" Jay says shyly, his cheeks blushing like crazy.

"Hey Jay" Nya says

"Want me to take you to your seats?" I ask "I had a few reserved for you guys." Everyone nods and I take them to a table near the stage marked 'RESERVED' on a piece of paper.

"I'm going to go get a drink." I say "You want anything?" Everyone makes their requests root beer for Kai, Sprite for Cole, Iced Tea for Nya and Jay, tea for Sensei Wu, coke for me and Zane requested water. As I leave to go to the canteen I see Zane out of the corner of my eye.

"You may require some assistance." He simply says when I try to refuse his help. He and I grab the seven drinks and carefully walk back to the table.

"Here you go" I say handing everyone their drinks

"Thanks Michelle" Kai says

"No prob. Zane helped too of course." I say ruffling Zane's hair. We sit down and I swear I saw Zane blush. A few hours of laughing and chatting later, we all decide to go into the main lobby to see a sword fighting demonstration. I look around the room and see; three shadowy, snake-like figures separate themselves from a dark corner in the room.

'Serpentine!' I think to myself. "Kai!" I whisper, tugging on his ninja robe. Kai, paying no attention to me, brushes my hand off with his hand. The same result being with the others. I start to panic a little when suddenly; two of the three serpents grab my arms and start dragging me out the door!

"KAI!" I shriek "COLE! ZANE!" HELP!" Thrashing and writhing, desperate to get free.

"Ssshhut up!" The third snake says plastering a piece of duct tape to my mouth.

"Michelle!" Kai and Cole scream as I get dragged out the door, too weak to break free. "I watch the ninja try to get me back as I'm thrown on a green, snake-like bus. I rip the tape of as I get driven away.

"HELP!" I try screaming again, fists pounding on the Plexiglas windows." KAI! JAY! ZANE! COLE! HELP!"

"Will sssomeone shut her up!" The snake driving the bus asks.

"With pleasure" a deep voice says the voice of the snake that first night. I turn around to receive a punch to the nose. I get sent flying, hitting the back wall! I slide down to the floor, a warm sticky puddle of blood forming underneath me, gushing from my nose and back. The thick, dark red liquid slowly oozed out of the wound. I licked it up, it tasted like salt mixed with metal- not a pleasant taste. I cough up a little blood before passing out on the floor.

**Kai's POV**

"How could I have let this happen?" I ask myself aloud, my head in my  
hands breaking down in a crying fit.

"It'll be alright Kai." Nya says patting my back.

"I...I..." I sniffle looking up at my little sister, tears flowing  
from my cheeks, eyes red and puffy. "I loved her." I say silently. No  
one else does, but Nya hears.

"I'm sure she's alright." Nya says

"And what if she's not?!" I ask, suddenly standing up, my tears  
turning into burning rage.

"She WAS captured by serpentine." Jay says "anything could be  
happening to her right now."

"SHUT UP JAY!" I say, getting ready to strangle him!

"Guys!" Cole snaps "the longer we argue about this, the farther  
away Michelle is getting from us. You can kill each other AFTER we find Michelle  
and she's safe!"

**Zane's POV**

Recently watching my love interest get ninjanapped and my colleague and brother  
break down into audible sobs, I wasn't quite what to make of the situation.

**Jay's POV**

Better go save this girl of Kai'll have my head!

**Cole's POV**

Hang in there Michelle, we're comin' for ya! I love you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter: 15**

**Author's Note: SOOOOOOOOO sorry again. It was done I swear. But I was camping ALOT summer and all and absolutely NO access to internet. **

**Oh, yeah, I also put in a few quotes from book 1 of the Hunger Games. See if you can find them.**

* * *

**Michelle's POV**

"Now why would I want to do that?" Pythor asks. "You my dear,  
are the key to uniting the tribes." He motions to something and a teal  
hypnobrai soldier steps forward with a syringe.

"What are you talking about?!" I scream, demanding answers.

"Your blood my dear, your blood is the only thing that will open the ancient serpentinian  
ruins." The purple snake says taking the needle from the other snake.  
"You...are a half blood snake, the princess of the serpentine."

"No!" I scream as the needle comes closer. Snakes of every tribe step  
out of the shadows of the cave, forming a circle around Pythor and I.

"Hail the serpent princess, her blood is key." They chant, bowing  
down.

"No! No! NO!" I scream, my head shaking violently as I feel the  
syringe poke into my arm. I open my eyes to see the needle filled with the  
scarlet liquid. I watch as Pythor slithers over to a carving in the wall. A  
person with a serpent's tail spiraling around the body.

"Ahhh!" I scream, as another shock of pain surges through me. One of the snake warriors comes up and bites my shoulder, hard. I start to  
feel faint again as I feel the blood trickling out the wound in my shoulder and  
back.

I watch as Pythor ejects blood onto the carving. It glows a bright red colour  
and fills the entire indentation. The wall makes a low rumbling sound and  
starts to cave in, making a hole to go into.

"Bring the girl!" Pythor commands, the serpents undo part of the  
chain and gives the end to Pythor. He was about to pull me into the deeper  
caverns, I look to the mouth of the cavern to see Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane!

Kai puts a finger to his lips, signaling me not to yell for them. I wince  
from the tightness of the chains as I'm dragged into the mouth of the ancient  
cavern.

"NINJAGO!" The four ninja yell, turning into four elemental tornados,  
spinjitzu. Within minutes, the ninja were able to knock away nearly a hundred  
serpentine. Except for Pythor, who's dropped the chain and fled, and a few  
snakes who I assumed were generals, who've also fled. Zane comes up behind me  
and undoes the chains, dropping them to my ankles with a clang as they hit the  
rocky floor.

"Ow ow ow" I mutter as Zane holds on to my shoulder.

"Sorry" he quickly says letting go. Too weak to stand I quickly grab  
onto him for support by his shoulders.

**Zane's POV**

"Where does it hurt?" I ask, looking at her, battered and bruised,  
blood splattered on her golden pavilion outfit. I take my arm off of her back  
when I feel a warm substance drenching my glove and sleeve, blood.

"Everywhere" Michelle says, exhaustedly. She looks at me helplessly.  
I look into her eyes seeing the fear and pain in them. Finally, she collapses  
into my arms. Light enough to carry by myself, I take her to the opening of the  
caves of dispair, laying her down carefully. I plant a small kiss on her  
forehead before returning to Cole and the others who've blocked off the ancient  
tunnel with rocks, no serpentine in sight.

"She's taken severe damage." I say, "her stitches have opened  
and she has a very high fever."

"At least we have her back." Cole says, everyone else nodding in  
agreement. Nya lowers the Destiny's Bounty down to the ground. Cole carries  
Michelle aboard.

**Nya's POV**

Michelle was sweating from the severe fever her injury caused and pained tears  
ran down the creases of her face. Watching her suffer like this was torture for  
all of us. Near unconsciousness and too weak to heal herself. I place a cold  
cloth on Michelle's forehead and convince her to let me give her something to  
drink.

"She needs her rest." I say ushering everyone out of the room. I  
close the door to Michelle's room and go upstairs to watch everyone train.  
'Where's Kai?' I think to myself.

**Kai's POV**

I sneak into Michelle's room, trying to be a quiet as possible. I kneel down  
at the bed side of my unconscious teammate. I watch over the fallen ninja of  
magic, feeling guilty for myself for not saving her in time.

"Stupid!" I mutter, face-palming myself. Her wounds looked terrible, the pain looked excruciating. Watching her suffer, a silent tear rolled down my cheek. I feel Michelle's forehead, it's hot! I place another cold pack on her forehead with a little ice and take off one of the two blankets she had. Sweat dripped down her forehead.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I'm afraid she's gonna die.

**Zane's POV**

Near dusk, I notice a sheen of sweat on Michelle's lip and discover her fever had broken. She was not back to normal, but it had come down, Michelle was still unconscious though. I tell the others over dinner, they all seemed very happy.

**~Morning~**

**Jay's POV**

I was busy dreaming about Nya, when Sensei Wu came into our room banging his little gong, waking us up for sunrise exercise.

Everyone else getting ready, I climb the stairs to the main deck to find Michelle sitting on the stairs wrapped in a long fluffy blanket, wearing her pink ninja robes and staring up at the sky. I rub my tired eyes to make sure it was real. Yup. It was.

"Hi Jay" Michelle says without looking over at me. Somehow knowing and expecting me to be there.

"Hey" I say awkwardly

"How long?" She asks

"How long what?"

"How long was I unconscious?"

"2 days."

"Wow"

"Yeah"

**Michelle's POV**

"Hey Jay wanna see a trick?" I ask. "Just figured it out."

"Sure?" The ninja of lightning says uncertainly.

"Ok" I reply. I concentrate my energy and a pink glow surrounds Jay's elemental nunchucks. The nunchucks start to lift and I'm levitating them three feet off the ground. I bring the nunchucks over to where I'm sitting and drop them into my lap. I grasped one of the dragon shaped handles. It was metallic and cool to the touch.

"Ok..." Jay said starting to get annoyed with me "...ha ha, you've had your fun now give it back."

"Ok," I reply sending them back quickly with my magic.

"Oof!" A winded ninja of lightning grunts, as they accidentally hit him in the stomach.

"Oops, sorry Jay," I call out, trying to hide the slight smile on my face.

**Kai's POV**

"Michelle!" I yell instantly upon seeing Michelle. I run to her and she throws her arms around me to give a hug.

"I've missed you." She whispers quietly in my ear.

"Ye-yeah m-me too" I say blushing. I step away and let everyone else have a chance to talk to her.

"I've decided to train with you today." She says excitedly "no injuries, no excuses, I'm ready to go!"

"I've just got one question," Cole says. "Why couldn't you have just teleported off the bus or, heal.

"I'm not sure," she replies. "I haven't figured it out yet but, when I get freaked out or have bad or near death injuries. My powers either lock up, and stop working or they surge up and something weird happens."

"Like what?" I ask.

"I have no idea," she replies.

I watch as Jay sneaks up behind Michelle grabs her by her shoulders and yells loudly.

Michelle screeches, piercing my eardrum and creates a blinding pink flash. As the light begins to fade, Jay notices how Michelle's disappeared. Zane lectures him on how that's not 'humanly possible.'

"Wait, where's Michelle?" Cole asks almost nervously.

"I have no idea, may-" I start but Cole cuts me off.

"Never mind," he says somewhat flatly, picking up a pink shoe box and knocking loudly on the lid.

"Who is it?" Michelle asks in a sing-song voice.

**Cole's POV**

I look up from the box to see Jay turning away from Zane and face-palming himself at the sight of me...talking to Michelle, who's inside a pink box.

**Jay's POV**

"Is he gone?" Michelle asks, opening one end of the box to leer at me.

"No, he's not." I reply

"Ok then, you can put me down now Cole." Cole places the box on the ground and the bright flash returns. When it clears, Michelle was standing in its place doing a heroic pose. *face palm*

**Kai's POV**

I was about to say something, then Sensei Wu arrived. Tea pot and tea cup in hand, ready to start training. Though it completely wiped the rest of us out, Michelle was full and I mean FULL of energy is morning. She looked like she enjoyed it a lot. She's so cute.


End file.
